Smut Takes Two
by I'm-Modal-Soul
Summary: Blake wanted to read Ninjas in Love by herself in her dorm room. Reading smut isn't exactly a thing to do with others. Color her surprised when the blonde boy across the hall knows a lot more to her favorite book than she knows. Picture from artist Bumblebee358
1. Ember

Blake sat alone on her bed in her dorm room, reading a novel in her hands without anyone stopping her or questioning her. The whole team were out doing who knows what and frankly, she couldn't care what they were doing. A slightly rude resentment for those who could read her mind, but everyone was so loud and intrusive that she cherishes the rare times where she can be by herself. To anyone not paying attention, it was any old book. To her, it was a guilty pleasure and something she couldn't share with anyone. Honestly, telling any friend, student or adult that one's reading Ninjas in Love will draw heads and raised eyebrows. The synopsis on the back alone would only emphasize its...naughty intentions.

Her fingers reached to turn the page, sensing one of the better written parts to come, but her faunus ears heard a noise outside her door and on reaction, snapped her book shut as if on auto-pilot.

'It was fun while it lasted.' Like she did many times, she placed her novel under the pillow she was resting on in a hurry. She then grasped her scroll next to her body to pretend she was doing something else as the door clicked open.

"Oh, you're here." Well, she wasn't expecting him. Jaune, leader of JNPR and nicknamed "vomit boy" from her teammates had opened the door, presumably looking for someone and she had a good idea to who that might be.

"Let me guess, Ruby?"

"Uh yeah." She sighed and shook her head no.

"I don't know where she is. She's likely with Yang I believe. I also don't know where Weiss is, so I can't help you there if you were interested." Jaune looked a bit taken back that she would assume he was searching for ice queen. No, he's over that phase of attracting her and was content with himself.

"I wasn't going to look for Weiss" he started, looking to the side as he remembered how desperate he might have been vying for her. "She'd likely avoid any talks with me anyways."

"Mhmm." She didn't have much in common with Jaune, or had any reason to chat if it didn't involve school work, so she wasn't pulling her weight to the conversation. He could sense this himself and didn't want to overstay her welcome.

"Alright then, let Ruby know I was looking for her, I'll be next door." She responded rather quickly, realizing she can get to the smut now without interruptions.

"Will do." The dark haired girl watched with focused eyes to see him leave, but she didn't notice the novel behind her on the bed was slipping. Before vomit boy could even turn around, the concealed book fell onto the floor. For Jaune, it was a small thud. For Blake, it was gunshots and her body froze. Her eyes looked down at the novels spread across and Ninjas in Love easily visible for anyone looking.

...

...

...

Both teens stared at the novel, one with the male surprised and the female pretending that it's not hers, but both knew of its content and both were unsure what to do next. He walked forward a bit to the center, but never near her or the book as he knows a thing or two about personal space.

"I think you dropped that" he said, his voice wavering a little.

"Y-yeah." She reached over with shame and her ears flat against her head at having someone know about her personal readings. She couldn't hold her embarrassment well but still had one request as she does not want this spreading. "Can you...not say a word about this, to anyone please?" She didn't look him in the eye, not wanting to see what he might think about the whole situation.

"Don't worry. I won't tell. It's just not everyday someone reads my sister's novel."

"What?!" The person she knew nothing about outside of his name was linked to one of her novels? Despite what she was feeling inside, she did managed to look at him, and he wasn't judging her like her mind had been imagining.

"Patty Berdioler is my sister's pen name. She doesn't want our family knowing what she writes or how she gets a solid income now that she's living on her own, so she's been writing Ninjas in Love and is working on another book to add to her income." Blake stares at her novel, and the pen name scribbled at the bottom. Jaune never noted he had siblings, or that they write. Then again, she never linked two and two together. That also means he should know what's to come down the road if she needs a fix.

"Do I, want to know how you know about this?" Surely, there has to be some backstory to this as Patty, or Jaune's sister wouldn't just show smut for no reason.

"Well..." He scratched the back of his head with a small red tinge on his face, She needed a proof-reader, and she decided to ask her good ol brother instead of her sisters because she felt they'd might judge her more. She was kind enough to censor the..." He took a small pause before continuing. "fun parts, but I got the memo pretty quickly of what was going toh appen." He then remembered how the novel came to be, and considering this strange, shared interest, he chimed in. "I don't know if it helps but, I can give you a couple books she used as inspiration for Ninjas in Love when you finished?"

"That...would be great actually, I'm almost finished reading it and would need something afterwards. Any books like this is welcomed." She actually took a moment to smile since she can finally have someone in this dorm who won't pass judgement, let alone be involved in their own unique way on this reading hobby.

"Does that include everything?" He didn't smirk, or tried to be some flirtatious know it all. An innocent question but she knew what he meant and she wasn't afraid to answer like before.

"Yes, that does include everything." She nodded at him, her lips curling upwards. "So..." She began, her interest piqued and her head leaned forward a bit while she clutches her book. "You say she's writing a new book?"

"Who's writing a new book?" A new voice entered the room, and both teens looked to see who it was. Leader of Team RWBY peeked into the room, smiling but now wondered what they were talking about, or the fact Blake and Jaune were having a conversation. Those two never seemed to have anything in common. Jaune didn't know what to say or respond right away, and Blake planked forward to hide the book from her leader's view. Jaune was the first to speak.

"Oh, um, this female author's making a new sequel to... X-ray and Vav! Yeah, the comic book I've been keeping an eye on and waiting for the longest. I was just letting Blake know about it in case she wanted to read it." Blake was listening to him, wondering if he was going to panic and let out the secret but he responded well.

"Yeah, I gave it a passing glance, but maybe I might actually read it so I can add it to my book collection." Blake filled in to show she's also interested in this comic book she never heard of. Both of them didn't think she'd believe such a half-baked lie created on the spot, but it was the best either could manage after getting interrupted. Luckily, it was Ruby who they were talking to and she was excited.

"Cool! I've been keeping up that series since I got it for Christmas! I didn't know the author was going to continue?! I think it's a he though, but I don't even remember the name, I'm just excited there's more on the way! Wait, what did I come here in the first place for?" She paused, a hand under her chin and her foot tapping until she remembered. "Oh yeah, I wanted to stop by to say Yang got us some take out from downtown and there's some food in the cafeteria. You can come too Jaune. I'm going to get some meat buns before my sister steals them all from me. I'll see you two there?" She flashed a smile before she exited herself and leaving the two alone. Blake's stomach growled at the thought of eating.

"I haven't eaten anything, so I'm going to take up Ruby's offer."

"I'm in the same boat, I'm starving and was going to head to the cafeteria earlier before...you know. Guess we'll go together?" Blake gave a nod as she rose up from her bed, already dressed for the part. "Just don't bring that along" he said, pointing right at the novel held by her arms.

"Oh god, of course not." She reached underneath her bed to grab a small case holding books that weren't on the shelf next to the bed. He saw a brief glimpse, but he counted four other books and the cover was rather, explicit in themes. He wasn't going to mention it or comment on it since it's not his business. Who knew he wouldn't be too far away from home. Blake had one thing to say to him before they left the room

"I do want to say thank you though."

"For what?"

"If Ruby had found out, I doubt she would keep it to herself. Or worse, Yang would wonder who gave her younger sister the book. Not that Ruby's innocent, but best to not give her any ammo. I'm not even going to speak about the other two as you can imagine how they would react." Jaune could only smile and nod.

"My lips are sealed, as long as you don't tell anyone that I technically read the same books too."

"Deal." The two smiled as they both shared a secret that the other promised not to tell and no one would think of anything as the two would walk to the cafeteria, talking about schoolwork, upcoming tests and suggestive jokes revolving around big katanas.


	2. Spark

In the few weeks to come where the vytal festival will take place, the students at Beacon Academy has been enjoying the time o mess around, good off and get closer as a team. It's almost expected for chemistry and synergy to improve right before the big tournament, but when two students are doing just that and are not on the same team assigned by the headmaster, it usually draws attention, unknowingly.

Jaune and Blake were in the library, the last place any sane students would be in on such a beautiful day and no classes or incoming topic came to a recent novel Jaune's sister is currently writing and Blake wanted all the details.

"When is it going to be released?"

"She didn't tell me. She's spicing up and editing the final draft. She's trying to fix the pacing and figure out if she wants the main character to choose the mysterious, polished businessman or the untamed risk-taking start up entrepreneur trying to start his career." The conflict of two potential love interests was a time old trick for romance novels, whether it's two boys vs one girl or the other way around, there was candidates for the readers toroot for.

"Did she give you a copy?" This brought a chuckle out of the blonde boy/

"Yes actually. I asked her to send me a copy. She called me after I sent the email though."

"She did?" Blake figured Jaune's sister knew something was up.

"Yeah. I told her before I wasn't going to read anymore of her books a few years ago. When I asked out the blue, she called to see what changed my mind." Blake had a cat like grin as she leaned in a bit, curious to what his smut writing sister might have in mind.

"What did she end up saying to you?"

"She asked if I found someone who loved her books over at Beacon. Or if I turned over a new leaf and willing to return to be her proofreader. I managed to convince her to make me a proofreader and that was that." This whole situation felt surreal to Jaune, which caused him to muse to himself out loud. "I just find it weird."

"What is?"

"This. All of this." Jaune nerovusly chuckled as he expanded on the subject. "We've been hanging out more, because of this...ahem, erotica my sister wrote. Never in a million years I'd bond with someone over my sister's writing. More so a girl but I guess a guy would be weirder."

"Trust me, I never thought the blonde boy who almost died on the first day is responsible for one of my favorite books to read." She gave a small shrug, showing there's not much to look into. "Who knew?"

"That reminds me, she asked me if I had any story ideas to provide for her. I only just read when she asks me to. You have any ideas you might want to offer?" The cat faunus could be responsible for the next hit book from the Jane Doe writer and took a good look at Jaune as she came up with something.

"I wonder how hard it would be for your sister to craft a story focused on a certain boy who tries to seduce a high and mighty princess to no avail and gives up after too many rejections. Ironically, it's when he accepts the rejection and improve himself does she come around to see the qualities she overlooked at the start or someone else starts to come into view who liked him from the start?" Not realizing the prompt took inspiration from Jaune's horrible attempts to make Weiss says yes,

"That sounds pretty good. Did you just came up with the plot yourself?" Blake internally frowned, thinking he'd get the hint but no. She might have to beat it over his head for him to get it.

"Never mind."

"There you are!" The sudden sound of a jubial Blonde woman caused anxiety to rise in the two whow ere alone and smiling in peace until her introduction. The book, Ninjas in Love, was hidden underneath Jaune's binder and Jaune naturally kept his arms on the binder to avoid bringing attention to it. Blake looked over at her partner, her faunus' ears rising a little in her own shock.

"Yang, what are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you, you haven't been answering your scroll either." This caused Blake to go in her pockets to draw out her scroll, seeing missing texts and two missed calls, bringing an embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry, I left my phone on silent, it's usually on vibrate."

"It's fine, if anything I found you two at the right time. Can we go get something to eat?" Together?" Blake wasn't quite hungry, but if Yang came to look for her and immediately want to pry her away from Jaune, maybe there's something needing to be discussed.

"Sure. " She got up from her seat and glanced at Jaune and at the binder, only to receive a wave from Jaune.

"I'll see you two later then." Blake smiled, knowing she can trust vomit boy with her belongings.

* * *

Yang noticed it. She thought nothing of it at first, believing Blake's trying to break out of her shell and become friendly with her team and Jaune's team. Well, not team, as much as Jaune himself. Vomit boy has definitely improved since he blew chunks when their plane had landed on what felt like months ago. Now, she's not jealous but it's a question of why. Why would her partner find interest in Jaune just out of the blue and building chemistry naturally? Perhaps she's looking to deep into it, or maybe Jaune has something she doesn't know about? Anyways, she was going to call them out on it later. Not to say it is a problem but if they were in on something, she wants to be in on the fun too. Unless they are dating, in which case, she's going to want to know everything!

As Blake and Yang walked down the halls, itwas rather quiet and this only made her feel there was a big question or elephant in the room quietly following them. Did she forget something? Did she miss someone's birthday? Oh, no did Yang's sister, Ruby, had read Ninjas in Love and wanted to confront her about it for having it in her belongings?

... Okay, that last scenario was too far-fetched to be a reasona-

"Hey Blake." The sentence snapped Blake out of her mental loop in trying to figure it out and focus on the present.

"Y-yes?"

"There's nothing going on between you and Jaune right?" Blake blinked twice and stared at her friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not one to get involved or anything but you've been spending a lot of time with him. I mean, like a lot of time with him."

"I don't know what you're talking about" she started, laughing it off at first until she mentally started going through her routine and filled the gaps. Since he stumbled onto her smutty reading, she has been spending more and more time with him, until it's an every day conversation. Jaune was n easy talker, and he always knew there was aline to not never flirted with her, tried to be more than friends. She's grateful for that, having witness the poor attempts to get Weiss' attention fell flat on his face. Still, to anyone else looking from the outside, it would seem like they were dat-

"Are you and Jaune hooking up." Blake pumped the brakes on her pace and brought her arms out in front of her, as if trying to stop her from completing that sentence.

"No way!" She wasn't bright red like the books she reads would suggest, looking confused and bewildered. "Me and Jaune? No, no way at all that's happening."

"I mean, if you wanted to get along with a blonde guy, I thought Sun was much more up your alley."

"Yang, I'm serious. Nothing...is going on between me and Jaune." After getting over the initial shock, the cat faunus needed to make it perfectly clear.

"And you are sure about this." The flirty blonde narrowed her eyes and smirked, thinking that maybe there's something there before blake doubled down on it.

"I'm very sure about this. Can't I just get to know our neighbors a little more?"

"You could get to know Weiss a bit better too and she's your neighbor in your room." Blake only gave a deadpan look and Yang chuckled. "I know, bad example, but you know what I mean. You like to read books and generally be by yourself when we're not on misions. So when you hang out with Jaune of all people, it's going to draw attention, or at least mine." Blake lips curled upwards, understanding that Yang has been keeping an eye on her.

"Okay, I get it. I'll stop hanging out with him so much."

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm happy you are getting out of your shell. I just expected it to be someone other than Jaune is all. I wondered if he knew a secret or something that I didn't know." Blake glanced at her and chuckled.

"Nothing that you don't know already about me. I don't think he knows I'm a faunus."

"Yeah, I don't think so either." Ironically, Weiss was the one who informed them all behind her back, so Jaune technically knew. Now Yang ironically wasn the one keeping secrets, but it was for the benefit of her partner not having more reason to hate the Schnee heiress.

Speaking of heiress, she forgot a very important piece.

* * *

Jaune had packed his belongings as he left the library. Yang and Blake went off together and he can finally move away from this dirty little secret the two shared. He's happy he got to bond with Blake, but surely there were better ways than smut do it wasn't there? Speaking of smut, the book was firmly planted between his arms within the binder so no one can see the cover and know of its 's only one person on campus he can let his guard about this cursed topic and it's Blake.

In retrospect, they were spending a lot of time. In fact, to an outsider, one might even suggest they're dating. This caused him to pause and shook his head, nervously chuckling. Not a chance. She has Sun to handle anyways, surely the guy next door wasn't even in his peripherals. This was just harmless fun and a new way to learn about a person.

He was nearing his room, all he needed to do was round the corner and his room would be to his left. In an attempt to do so, he would bump into someone unexepctedly and his binder would drop on the floor and him shaken up. He reorients his gaze and see it was Yang, moving away from her dorm room.

"Yang, you're here?!"

"Yeah, I left my wallet in my room so I wouldn't be able to order anything on the cafeteria. I see you are done with your time in the library." She smiled, having had finished a nice chat with her partner to assure there's nothing between this blonde and her. Not that she needs to be guarding or being in on her business, but can't a girl be curious at times when it's abrupt? Yang then glances down at the ground, realizing she had dropped her items and so did Jaune's.

"I can pick them up mys-"

"No, it's fine, it's my fault." Yang had bent down to grab her things and Jaune followed suit and tried not to act suspicious.

"I really-" he began, trying to take control but Yang's helpful nature was in motion, picking up his binder and the cursed book Ninjas in Love, as if Karma wanted to play a sick joke for catching Blake in her personal reading time and peace of mind, it will now interrupt his peace of mind as Yang stared at the cover and the summary on the back, where he can see her eyebrows widened and pass a suggestive look.

"Jaune..." The moment of hesitation and curiosity was ever so present in her voice. The blonde boy's mind already began to race

"I can explain."

"You can explain?" She was smirking big time and Jaune knew he was on the spot. Granted, it's not his book...well that's a lie he had a hand in it so yes, it was his book but he's not the owner.

"I can explain, I promise." Yang never dropped her focus on the boy, her grin ever present as she seems to have found a new side of her neighbor. She broke her stare to look at her surroundings.

"Definitely don't want to be discussing this out in public, so why not have a little chat in my dorm room, so no one else knows you're reading this naughty book." Jaune internally grumbled, caught in her trap and can't leave Blake's book in her hands.

"Fine fine, just keep your voice down." This is where Yang can notice a strong blush on the blond boy's cheeks, and she couldn;t help but giggle.

"Oh this is going to be fun.," Yang proceeded to have him follow into her dorm room and close the door for his sake. "Now then, you said you're going to explain to me why you are reading this book, with a tag line saying 'No shadows can conceal the lust of one enigma for long.'

"Uh, yes. So...I bought it."

"You...bought this?"

"Yes, it's my copy. It's actually a book I worked on believe it or not." What was a enjoyable grin turned into sheer confusion and the ever growing desire to peer further.

"You...worked on this?"

"My sister is the author and she asked me to...proofread her material before publishing the book a few years ago until she struck gold with a publishing company. I decided as her brother, to support her. Even though I'm not planning on reading the whole thing." Yang then frowned, feeling as if she was cheated out of a very good story and given nothing but the truth.

"Hmph, and here I thought you found a new way to devise a plan to catch Weiss' attention by copying what these kind of books do and have her ask you out. Charming Jaune faking his way to melt the ice Queen's heart with the lust from the enigma." Her voice deepened, getting into character for what she assumed was a passionate,m hardened male character. Jaune blushed again, never wanting to imagine Yang trying to be seductive in any light.

"Please don't do that again."

"Aw, you're no fun." She then decides to crack open the first page of the book, much the confusion of Jaune. She looked at him from the book's contents and chuckled. "You don't mind if I get to read some of this now, do you?" This wasn't his book and he need to get it back.

"Sure, why not." This book has slowly became a virus, infecting Blake at first, landing onto him and now Yang was the newest victim who's curiosity has her flicking through the pages and quickly becoming engrossed. Yang did ask a few questions, notably, what inspired the novel and where she thought of the characters, but even so, she never took her eyes off the pages. Truth be told, she never looked the type to be an avid reader. Then again, when given the right material, it's impossible to stop once the fire starts to grow.

"Oh my goodness. I will say, your sister sure knows how to write into details about the main characters. I can't wait until the good stuff happens" And then good stuff will happen, but not from the book itself, but by the door opening. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, Blake herself entered the room, having gotten bored waiting and wanting to see if Yang stayed in their dorm room. Her eyes met Jaune, and then turned to Yang and finally, with that bloody book held in her hands that made her eyes grow wide in a range of emotions she hasn't felt in quite some time. Yang in a horrible attempt at hiding something after getting caught red-handed, chuckled in a nervous and guilty fashion.

"Blake, oh great, it's you. Thought it was Ruby."

"Where did you get that book" she said, trying to stay calm and not wanting to glance over at Jaune to make it obvious.

"Jaune here dropped it when I bumped into him after getting my wallet. He says it's his book and his sister wrote it, so I'm just giving a little run through it." She glanced at the boy who took the shot and covered for her when he could have saved himself. She couldn't understand it, but the sheepish wry smile, his eyes avoiding hers told her that he made it on his own and had no intention of asking her to do the same.

"He really said it's his?"

"Yep. Who knew? I figured someone like Nora or Gylnda of all people would read this but Jaune? Not in a million years. Obviously I won't tell anyone because that's just being a horrible person but I'll be having a lot of fun with this!" Blake could've just eased back and let things handle on their own, but rather than let this go on, she felt the need to come clean and also pay back for Jaune trying his best to not cast a negative light.

"Yang. That Ninjas in Love book?" There was a small pause as she found courage from within. "...It's actually mine. Jaune's covering for me."

"What?"

"What?" Even Jaune didn't think she'd try to change the anrrative after allowing himself to got hrough the ringer.

"It's mine, trust me. Jaune was trying to be nice holding onto my book when you came to ask me for lunch today. I shouldn't have taken it out of the room but I wanted to ask specific questions and there was nowhere else to talk about it safely.." She couldn't help but blush at exposing one of her favorite things to her teammate and someone who might not be able to keep a secret well but the secret's out. Yang connected the dots and a light bulb went off above her head.

"Oh, now it all makes sense!" Jaune saw your book, and then told you his sister wrote it and you two got to know each other in such a short time." She grinned in amusement as she mused out loud. "It just took this...fun book to make it happen."

"Speaking of fun book, can I have it back?" Blake crossed her arms as she wanted her novel back and for Jaune to be free from this nightmare. On normal cases, Yang would oblige but she wasn't quite done in her fun in making this awkward and proposed a brilliant idea.

"On one condition, and this applies to you as well Jaune." She changed her focus over to him and frankly, he doesn't know what to think anymore and was going with the flow. "Just act a favorite scene out, I'll be the audience." Jaune coughed hard at what Yang wanted and Blake couldn't believe what her cat ears had picked up.

"You're asking me to do what" Blake asked to be sure.

"It's like reading a script. Just want to see it happen in person, if it's not a problem." This wasn't a question she expected to hear from Yang but nonetheless she was ready to respond.

"You think I'm going to act out that, and believe Jaune wants to play it out as well?" She was ready to follow up until Jaune started to laugh, as if it reminded him of something.

"You know, when me and my sis were younger, we did a similar thing where I played the main character or villain depending on the book and she played the opposite role like we were in movies. I'm not used to doing this with an audience though." He nervously looked over at Yang but this still left Blake speechless for a bit.

"You're saying you are fine with playing out some of these scenes? Any of these scenes?" This caused Jaune to blush and shake his head.

"As long as we don't go past page sixty eight." The number caused Blake to match his redness, knowing the scene in mind and as always, Yang couldn't avoid chiming in.

"What's after page sixty eight?"

"Nothing!" The two yelled right back at her in unison. The blonde woman filed a note in the back of her head to look into further but she still hasn't gotten an answer.

"I didn't hear a yes or a no." There was a term Jaune tried to call about fans who really enjoyed a pairing and were vocal. Fangirls or something similar, but Yang fitted the bill. This brought the blonde boy and cat faunus to glance at one another and add an awkward pause.

"Are you alright with this" asked Jaune to his smut reading partner and only brought a groan from her end.

"Of course not, I can't do this."

"Aw, you're no fun." Blake spoiled Yang's plans with her refusal but just as disappointment trickled in, curiosity also started to flow. "Guess that means one thing. Me and Jaune will just act out the scene itself."

"You're kidding..." Blake eyed her friend in disbelief

"Am I?" She stared right back and the embarrassed faunus can see she was not joking around.

"Fine, but we're never talking about this again."

"Can I second that motion?" Jaune would like to never heard Ninjas in Love come into a conversation again during his time here in Beacon.

Reading smut is a one person affair, not something to create a club with others to get involved. Jaune felt like a hostage and had little say except for what scene in mind. He consulted with Blake, wondering what's the best part to go where The two actors proceeded to pick a scene lasting about two pages, something relatively tame to the spicy material but enough to get the point across and satisfy Yang's craving.

"That's not a very nice greeting for someone who saved your life back there." Jaune changed his tone to match his character, lowering his pitch to come off as this suave ninja mentor who had been attacked by the woman he had been overseeing for quite some time.

"I don't know you at all, and I definitely don't need saving Cloud." Yang was combatative, cold and filled with controlled anger, likely stemming from actually doing this. She couldn't help but resemble Weiss.

"I can say the same for you, but here I am extending a favor for someone too beautiful to die." Yang had to blink a few times, finding herself a bit surprised at how well Jaune got into character.

"Excuse me?"

"It would have been a tragedy to see a woman like yourself killed by the military for daring to be the voice of the poor. You're trying to do the right thing, they don't see that Ivy. " Blake stared at him, tight lipped and unable to think of a proper response, as per her character. Jaune stepped closer, needing to glance down at Ivy so she would be forced to look up at him. "If you were stronger, you wouldn't need my help."

"You're telling me you can make me stronger?" Yang's gaze softened, wondering if this man can promise such a thing. She ran away from her easy life, to be of someone who made their life their own and not rely on family to make the decisions. To cleanse her previous rich life for one filled with potential ruin, Ivy would accept it every time.

"I can turn you into the person you've always wanted to be, and then-" he paused, allowing himself to just soak in the sight of his desires for a second, "More if you're willing." That was supposedly the end of the page for these two and Blake sensed this hell could end here and life can return to normal.

"What might that be?" Jaune was a bit taken back, thinking they were supposed to stop but Yang's look showed she was having too much fun and egged him to not break character, thus he kept going while thinking on his feet.

"Do I take that as a yes?"

"I need something to convince me Cloud. To tell me you're serious about training me, that you'll help me..."

"Something serious?" Jaune's face inched closer to Yang's face, both cheeks slightly red. "I think I know what you have in mind." By this point, Yang should be hitting the eject button as they were too close for his comfort, in fact, he was banking on her moving away.

"Then what are you waiting for?" There was a small pause afterwards, everyone in the room knowing exactly what needs to be done but Jaune was the first to pull back with reddened cheeks.

"I'm not doing that!"

"That was not part of the book." Blake couldn't keep her annoyance at Yang for dragging it on for her amusement. However, Blake did refuse at first so she couldn't complain about how things went.

"I have to admit, I was having a bit of fun being the lead, even if it was Jaune, no offense." Recalling how he played Cloud and her previous attempts at love made her wonder something. "Actually, why couldn't you have been this smooth with Weiss?"

"I was not thinking playing a main character in a romance novel would do the trick." Yang sighed, knowing that was the likely answer.

"You'd be surprised. Could have fooled me."

"Could have fooled me that you wanted to kiss Jaune too" Blake muttered, unable to hide her annoyance of the scene and letting it go for way too long. Yang detected a hint of jealousy in her partner's voice and she raised a brow, readying to ask her about this.

It was at that moment, the door opened to the room, causing Yang, Blake and Jaune to look to see who could it be. It was Ruby, having came back from the dining hall, upset at a certain person in the room.

"Yang, you left me at the hall all by myself. I didn't even get a chance to a-" Ruby's eyes proceeded to lock onto Ninjas in Love. "Oh Ninjas in Love. You three are reading this book?!"

"Ruby, it's not what it looks like" Yang started, trying to somehow salvage it herself, becoming the third victim in such a short span.

"I thought it got really good after page sixty eight, it just took off. And the way Cloud managed to get Ivy to become a powerful ninja was great. That's not even talking about his katana!" The female leader was fangirling as Jaune's sister like to say, about the novel and it definitely changed his perception of her .There was a long silence in the room, realizing that not only did Ruby read this book, she was likely stealing and putting it back in place when Blake wasn't looking. Everything became a blur for Blake, who curled up into a ball in her bed and started to regret her decision to carry her book to Beacon in the first place.

* * *

Jaune's head was buried in the wooden desk inside his room, trying to forget the day ever happened. His roommates knew nothing and he's grateful they don't, because if Nora caught wind, she's going to tell everyone or his team at the least. Sleeping in for the rest of the day sounds like the way to go, but he can't bring himself to get up, feeling glued to his chair. The sounds of his dorm room door opening made him glance over quickly, already having PTSD from the dreaded sound but saw it was Pyrrha , who beamed a smile over at her partner.

"Hey Jaune."

"Hi Pyrrha, what you've been up to today?"

"I went shopping with Nora and she brought Ren along. I texted you if you wanted to come but I never got an answer back." The blonde boy blinked and checked his scroll, which was on silent the whole day. Sure enough, the text messages were there and he frowned.

"I'm sorry, my phone was silent so I didn't get a chance to see or know you were heading out." Going out on the town would have given him an exit from the mess he got involved in.

"No, it's fine. I got to bond with Nora, and Ren did Ren things." She chuckled, not making fun of the boy but really couldn't find another way to describe his personality without saying his name. "Ren and Nora went straight to the dining hall and I'm going to join them. Would you like to join us?" He didn't eat anything, and his stomach made the answer for him, but he feels he needs a shower first before anything else.

"I'll be there in a bit. I'll also turn my scroll on in case anyone sends me a message." Pyrrha smiled and started to walk towards the door.

"I'll see you there then!" With that, Jaune was by himself and having motivation, got up from his desk. The little exchange already had him forget the whole ordeal. He gotten his clothes out from the drawer, readying to clear his mind in the shower. He heard the door behind him open, and he thought it was Pyrrha having forgotten something.

"Forgot something Pyr-" started Jaune, but realized it was not the red-haired fighter. In fact, it was a familiar face. Blake Belladonna looking at him with an anxious expression. "Oh, Blake..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say at this point or what can be discussed now.

"Jaune..." She seemed lost in thought, trying to conjure up the right words as she closed the door behind her. "I just want to say sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"You know...the book, Yang, me dragging you into all of this and worst of all, Ruby stealing my book when I wasn't in the room." She closed her eyes, unable to believe such a thing was going on, but that's not why she was here. "I didn't know it would come to this, and I feel responsible for giving you the book to carry in the first place. I don't feel someone else should cover for something that is mine." Jaune understood her sentiment and he took a moment to think of something.

"I didn't want Yang of all people to know you had it. I can take a bit of teasing and jokes, it comes with the territory when growing up with seven sisters. Even one who writes, well, those kind of books. I also don't think me ratting you out would fly either." Blake smiled a bit, showing that he knew her well.

"I can't say you're not wrong" she teased, her perception of Jaune changing had he tried to save his own reputation. He really is an honorable guy and does what's best for everyone before himself. "Then again, it might have saved you from that script reading with Yang." Jaune chuckled but the recently formed memory flashed in his mind and he couldn't withhold the tinge of redness on his cheeks.

"I rather forget about all of that happening..." He sheepishly responded and couldn't look Blake in the eyes on the manner. He never gotten so close to someone, even in acting and Yang really was too in character.

"If it helps, I thought you play a really good Cloud." A compliment from Blake? He never thought he'd see the day, no matter the context of said compliment.

"Really? You mean it?" Blake nodded to his question and continued.

"Not going to lie, I got a bit jealous Yang got to play Ivy."

"Jealous? I thought you didn't want to participate at all?"

"I didn't at first, but had I know you were going to play Cloud like that, I would have changed my mind." Jaune just finished blushing but it came back after such a honest remark of playing a character well.

"Thanks, I just tried to play good enough to entertain Yang and get her to give us the book back. I guess all those years playing make believe with my sisters paid off somehow." Though, needing to use these skills again as a teen was not something he planned on doing. "Least we don't have to worry about that happening again right?"

"Really? I wanted to see how that scene ended between Cloud and Ivy. I thought it was getting good until Yang took the script her own hands." Jaune looked at Blake, somewhat confused and not getting the hint as she walked towards him.

"You can't bribe me enough to do another scene with Yang" said Jaune to joke but he was dead serious. This prompted her to speak again, this time closing the distance between her and Jaune until they were two feet apart.

"How much would it be for me then?" Only then did it start to click for vomit boy and he was unsure what to say to her.

"You want to play Ivy?" She didn't make a response, instead nodding her head to him to agree with what he said. "If you're okay with it, I guess I'm okay with it." Perhaps the first time in a while, he saw the cat faunus beamed a smile, or a smirk, he couldn't tell, but she was happy.

"Thanks. Will tomorrow work?"

"Yeah, I'll be free tomorrow. It's a date." The last sentence came out before he could process what that meant, and Blake's smile grew a tad bit.

"Not quite a date, but close enough. Anyways, I'll leave you alone now, I'm going to go try and not make things more awkward with Ruby and Yang."

"Glad I'm not sharing a room with them." Blake chuckled, responding sarcastically to him.

"Thanks, that means a lot." The deadpan nature of Blake wasn't there though, a more playful Blake took her place. Having gotten what she wanted out of the way, she exited his dorm room so he could do what he needed to do for the rest of the day.

It only took a few hours, but what was considered a solo affair, branched out to two people, then three, and then four all for reading an erotic book. Certainly the thought of seducing his neighbor through a novel never came to mind, thinking they will play a few scenes and never cross page 68 or questionable scenes intended for more intimate, mature audience. It will be just light hearted fun for the two of them.

Well, one of them will be having a _lot_ of fun.


End file.
